User blog:Izayoi Alpha/Reconsoft Q
(( NOTE: Just pretend that this is a "legit" blog post from Reconsoft's developer team. )) Hi everyone, If you seen our current game project or you just want to ask about our current activity or upcoming future project, feel free to leave the question about it on the comment section below. But, before you start, here's main 3 FAQ that you should read before asking questions. Number 1: *'Q: '''Why your games (Paradox) has anime/cartoony-like graphic instead of realistically-polished graphic like every other games around now? *'A: 'We're already stating that our game is "Anime-themed"; which means that it doesn't limited to graphic-wise only. If you have seen or playing Borderlands series, those game had not-so spectacular graphic (or even if you can say, the graphic are too-cartoonish) yet it appeals more audiences and having a great fanbase thanks to its gameplay, rich storylines and backstory, and endless replayability. What we want to Achieve from making this Video Game is that we want to please a wide demographic of gamers -ranging from the casual, non-anime fans type to the hardcore gamer Otaku who spends much of their time masturbating to the cute anime characters and playing Hentai games- using the same afronmentioned strategy but with more improvisation and innovation that we'll offer. And we will try to make the game's graphic to be good-looking as possible while maintaining the cartoonish-like textures. Number 2: *'Q: 'This games looks like other Generic First Person Shooter. Why this game should be different? *'A: 'Firstly, we just post and update that this game will be First/Third Person game instead of traditional FPS. The View's perspective can be changed in-game as by pressing the corresponding button depending on what machine do you play in. And what makes it different from other shooters around is; we want to create an experience, never seen before from other game by putting dynamic gameplay, reactive storyline resulted by player's behave during Campaign and Special Assignment mission mode. Number 3: *'Q: 'Seeing other video games company giants such as DECA, Capcom and EA having a larger and wider audiences. What do you gonna do, in case you want to compete with those companies? *'A: '''For now, we don't have any interest in competing with anyone. we just want to focus developing a video games for sake of Fans satisfaction. We don't want to make video games for sake of money grabbing. A lot of fans of a giant video games companies suffers from what their company do. We don't want make a same mistake. That's all the FAQ for today. any other than that, feel free to ask or share your thought about or project or even flame us if you don't like what we do. Paradox will be released on October 9, 2015 worldwide on Playstation 4, Xbox One and PC. See you in the next blog update! Sincerely, -Reconsoft and Project: Paradox (Feel free to ask questions, suggest some ideas and give me a critique about my work! ) Category:Blog posts Category:Izayoi Alpha's Blog Post